Winters Heat extra chapter
by werecats203
Summary: Well here it is as promised.


Nick was blown away, everything was just happening and he loved every minute of it. He had always known Judy could be spontaneous but as he sat looking down at her, enjoying the view of her curves and begging eyes he was in awe.

He kissed her again letting his hands explore down her sides rubbing her soft fur through her clothes. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life and they were about to have each other.

He straightened and began to loosen his tie, when it was off Judy grabbed it and tossed it to the side. Next he unbuttoned his shirt, he took his time as he planned to tease her. As he undid each button he saw the anticipation growing in her eyes. She bit her lip and started to rise reaching for his shirt. His pace obviously not enough for her she began to help him with the buttons placing gentle pecks on his neck and chest.

He threw his shirt against the wall and presented himself to Judy who drunk in the sight. She traced the muscles in his chest with her paw exploring every crevice with delicate interest.

Nick felt cramped and was tempted to remove his pants but there was no way he would be naked and leave Judy unscathed. He reached for her shirt tracing the outline of her figure until he had the bottom of her shirt in his paws. He began to pull up and she responded by lifting her arms to assist in the removal of the offending garment.

Nick admired the almost bare chest of this wonderful creature. The only thing between him and the full view was her bra, a splendid little thing, black and more of a sports bra than anything, something Nick might have appreciated if it wasn't between him and what he'd wanted for over a year. He reached behind her and unclasped it, she offered no resistance instead she reached behind his neck and nibbled on his ear. Nick threw the bra as one would throw a soiled towel and leaned back to see what was to be seen.

He was awestruck, there before him was the reason he was more than just a crook, the reason he was no longer the failure he had been. And she stood baring her chest at him unashamed and confident, her chest while not the biggest had definitely been unfairly hidden by her clothes. Her nipples showing through her fur were erect and excited and were beckoning him.

He leaned forward and extended his tongue to taste this wonderful treat. He licked first one then the other eliciting shakes and moans from Judy as her chest leaped up and down with her breath and Nick could feel her heartbeat racing.

At this point Nick felt that if he didn't get his pants off he simply wouldn't have any pants left. So he began to wrestle with his belt pulling it and tearing the clasp away, right now this belt was his enemy and he treated it as such. After it was loose he pulled of his pants in one fluid tug setting his more than erect member free of its prison. Now he stood before Judy as he was born standing still for a time to let her see him. She drunk him in, every inch of him with a hunger in her eyes.

She began walking towards the bed undoing her pants as she went, passing Nick she brushed her hand along his fur beckoning him to join her. She bent down in front of the bed to remove her last vestige of clothing, giving Nick a perfect view.

This is what he wanted, had always wanted, and it was right in front of him. His little bunny friend had now turned and laid down on the bed facing him ushering him forward with a paw. Ancient instinct rose inside him and he dropped to all fours moving forward sleek and tense as his ancestors had once hunted. He was stalking his prey, moving forward as a predator sniffing the air in front of him. He got a sharp whiff of scent from Judy and stopped, was it fear, he quickly relaxed and softened his features. Looking at the bed he saw Judy looking at him with a flurry of emotions crossing her face, then it all melted away and all Nick smelled now was excitement.

"Are you alright" Nick asked standing back up, he wasn't sure what was happening but his nose was going crazy. Judy looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. Go on. I want you to be Wild Nick" she said a devious twinkle in her eye. Nick grinned and dropped back on all fours, this time as he moved forward all that assaulted his nose was rising excitement.

He prowled to the bed and to the treasure he was about to enjoy, taking in deep whiffs of her smell, savoring the flavor of it. He stopped with his snout hovering over her, savoring the feeling, Judy looked at him questioning his sudden delay.

"Why what a tasty looking treat" he said with a rather stupid grin on his face "I do believe I will eat it". Judy rolled her eyes at his incredibly corny lines and using her back foot she pulled his head into place, gasping as he made contact.

Nick opened his mouth and busied himself to the task at hand, working his tongue in every direction in order to taste every inch that she had to offer and at the same time grazing his teeth along her belly eliciting shivers from Judy.

He continued at this pace and momentum until she began to buck underneath him, nearly impaling herself on his teeth. After her pleasure had subsided he withdrew quite pleased with himself and admired the content bunny sprawled out before him.

But they were far from finished, something Judy let known as she gently grasped his manhood in her feet. Nick began to moan and thrust as she massaged him perfectly, smiling contently at the reaction she drew from him.

He leaned forward to kiss her but she grabbed his snout and guided him to her neck. "Bite me" she whispered into his ears, he had a moment's hesitation as he stared at her neck, but he opened his jaw and pounced. biting down with the same amount of force he had in the museum, Judy moaned loudly as his teeth scraped her skin, electrifying shivers coursing through her body.

Nick brought his hips forward breaking through her feet and advancing towards her thighs. Judy positioned herself and wrapping her legs around him pulled Nick forward. Nick aided in her plan and aligned his mast with her sound and guided it in, it slipped in slowly and steadily pushing in as a long lost key.

Both of them moaned and shivered as they slide together experience a euphoria that neither had ever felt before. Disengaging from her throat Nick pushed himself to the tip of his knot stopping there he backed out, he repeated the movement picking up the pace but never going all the way in. He grasped behind Judy's head rubbing her ears he rested his brow against hers as she humped him back.

Nick marveled at this woman before him, the pleasure she was giving him was better than any he had ever felt before. He continued his thrust letting his paws explore her body, drinking her in as if he was dying of thirst.

After a time, Judy bucked and she tightened around him as a wave of feeling washed over her and broke onto him. As she relaxed she noticed he had been hesitating and as he thrusted in she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them preventing him from retreating. He froze, her strong legs holding him in place, he looked at her wondering what she was doing as she began to pull him forward.

"I never quit halfway Nick" she said strengthening her tug on him.

"Judy, I don't know, maybe we should wait for that I mean" he tried to explain his position and perhaps through the fog of hormones prevent what could be a catastrophe but Judy only shook her head. She wasn't quitting it was as simply as that, and he had to admit the thought of going knot deep in her was making him warm in all the right places.

He slowly and gently pushed forward, until his knot was snuggly at her entrance, then he took the plunge and pressed forward. It was tight, extremely tight and he checked Judy's face the whole time to make sure she was alright. He eased his way in and noticed her face twist in pain, he stopped.

"Are you alright, I can pull out" he said as he started to back out. But Judy used her legs and pulled him in so fast and hard he thought she would snap his spine, his knot sunk in with an audible pop. This brought a fit of giggles from both of them that made Judy fall on her back.

Seizing this opportunity Nick leaned forward and pinned her down enjoying his new position. He began to thrust again at a different tempo with faster and shorter thrusts. Judy began to bounce under him as he continued to pump harder and harder.

Judy was quietly chirping with pleasure and Nick began to whimper along as he neared him end. He quickened the pace hammering her as he reached the peak, she grabbed his head and held it so they were looking eye to eye as he came closer and closer. He planted himself firmly in her and finished hearing her moan under his assault, finishing with a few last thrusts before collapsing beside her still attached by the hip.

Nick began to laugh. "Well" he said to Judy as he stroked her cheek "You're really stuck with me now, carrots. At least for the next fifteen or so minutes". Judy rolled closer and hugged him.

"I'm fine with that" she said, looking up to him she added "I like it when you call me Judy". Nick grinned and continued petting her face.

"Well don't get used to it sweetheart" he said pecking her on the nose "My affection has to be earned". Judy chuckled and grinded her hips into his crotch agitating his still excited member and causing him to shiver.

"Well what will I have to do to earn your so valuable affection" she asked continuing her hip movements and beginning to trace his chest with a paw.

"Oh just keep doing what you're doing" he said closing his eyes enjoying the attention. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Where can I take a shower, because after we get separated I'm for sure going to need one" Judy giggled and pushed on his snout in response before giving him the information he requested.

Yep, he thought tucking the bunny under his arm, his life hadn't turned out so bad after all.


End file.
